California Girl to Southern Bell
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: A young woman from California hits the road to start over and ends up in Gainesville Georgia. When she has an eventful night and meets the delicious Aj Styles, will she stay there or continue on her journey. Silly summary, but more detail inside. My first Aj story! hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, think I'm going to throw this chapter out here and see where it goes. Kind of excited about the idea but not sure on this finish guess I'll play it by ear. I welcome any suggestions or ideas, if not that's okay I'll make this story as great as I can. My first Aj story and it actually isn't a WWE story. It's not wrestling related at all but please don't let that discourage you. I really hope you like it. Oh i guess a shirt summary wouldn't hurt haha!**

 **A young woman traveling from California to start over runs into Gainesville. After a eventful first night there and bumping into the delicious Aj Styles, I know his name is Allen Jones but just calling him Aj Styles in the story(What can I say I like the name). That's basically the first chapter, playing this one by ear but please just give it a chance. Thank you everyone who checks out my story. Enjoy!**

 **California Girl to Southern Bell**

 **Chapter 1- They Meet**

The sun was almost done setting, the young woman entered the town of Gainesville. She had never been nor had she ever been to Georgia. She was a California girl and just wanted a change of scenery. She was tired of meeting the wrong guy all the time. In just a few years she was going to be in her thirties and she just wanted to find the right guy and get married along with having kids. She had been driving for days and something in her just told her to stop. That maybe this was the place to be. She spotted a cute little hotel just after a few more blocks and hoped they had a room for a few nights until she could find an apartment or small house if she ended liking the area.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her jeep grand Cherokee. She grabbed her main suit case and made her way to the front door. She opened it and walked in seeing the older man sitting by the desk reading a newspaper. He looked up to see the petite girl with long dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She sure was a pretty young thing he thought to himself. She set down her bag and smiled at him.

"Hi, I was hoping that you had a room available for a few nights?"

"Sure do honey, just be needing a king size bed?"

"Yes sir, non smoking as well preferably."

"No problem darlin', if you have a credit card and identification we can get you all set up. It's sixty dollars a night will that work?"

"Oh yes of course, that'll be fine. Let me get my wallet here."

She dug through her purse and found her wallet and handed him her card and I.D. he looked it over and matched it to her face and the name on the credit card. He plugged away at the computer and got her booked in a room for the next three nights. He looked behind him and grabbed the key for room number ten and handed her the key. He printed out a couple pieces of paper and gave her one to keep and one to sign.

"Alrighty ms. James, you go on a have a good stay with us okay?"

"Thank you so much...and call me Jessica please."

"Okay Pru."

"Oh wait, do you know where there is a bar close by?"

"Why yes, actually if you go out the door and go down two blocks to your right there is one. It's called Robbie's, it can be little rowdy sometimes but it's a great place to shoot pool and have a ice cold beer."

"Great, just what I need. Thank you so much."

Pru brought her suitcase to her room and went back to her car and grabbed a couple more bags and decided that she had all she need for the next three days. Now what she needed was a few drinks and to loosen up after all the driving. She changed into some jeans and a tight pink sweater that showed just the right amount of mid-drift. She grabbed her I.D and credit card and headed out the door towards the bar as directed. He had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail being that it was a nice hot evening. She walked inside and saw that there were quite a few people but she shrugged it off seeing as it was a Saturday night. She looked around and watched all the different people laughing and drinking and generally having a good time. It was definitely a lot different here than at the bars in California. She found a spot at the end of the bar and sat down. She looked over and saw the bartender coming her way.

"Well hello there, something I can get for you?"

"Yes please, may I have a Budweiser?"

"Sure can sweet thing." He reached behind him and grabbed a bottle out of a cooler and cracked it open handing it to her. "That'll three dollars and fifty cents sweetheart."

"Oh, can I start a tab? Here's my credit card."

"Well that works too. Now say I can't say I've seen you around here, any chance you just move here? Or are you just stopping by?"  
"Actually I'm not sure yet. I just got here and I was sort checking out the scenes."

"Well I think you'll like it here. Where abouts are you from?"

"Actually I'm from San Diego."

"Whoa there, that's quite the drive little lady."

"Yeah tell me about it. That's why I'm here, need to relax and have a couple drinks."

"Well, don't know if you'll stick around but if you do welcome, my name is Max. I'm the lead bartender here, and you'll probably run unto Robbie sometime soon he's the guy that owns the place."

"Oh, okay that sounds great. Thank you so much for making me feel so welcome I appreciate it."

"No problem darlin'."

Aj was coming out of the bathroom walking back over to his table of friends. He was casually looking around while walking back to his table when he spotted an unfamiliar face at the end of the bar talking to Max. She was really cute. So cute in fact that was so busy looking at her he bumped into one of his friends. His friend Sam pushed him back.

"Dude watch where the heck you're going man. Sometimes I can't believe you're the sober driver." He half joked.

"Sorry man, I spotted a real beauty over at the bar. I've never seen her before."

"Well you better go talk to her before she leaves. But she's probably too good for you anyway." Again he half joked.

"You know Sam, you really are an asshole."

"I know, but you do forget. I'm not an asshole, I'm The Asshole."

"Ah yes, so I have forgotten once again...Oh shit, speaking of assholes." Aj's tone changed.

Sam could see he was looking towards the entrance now and followed his gaze spotting the four men he never enjoyed seeing. In fact it was four men no one in the bar ever enjoyed seeing. They were these local goons who called themselves biker'. Sure they had their cuts, but all they did was cause trouble in the town and make even more trouble when entering the bar. Pretty much most time it ended with Max or Robbie calling the cops. Sam looked back at Aj then at their other two friends Bret and Carl.

Pru was just sipping on her beer looking through her phone minding her own business when she felt a strong presence behind her. She turned around can came face to face with a taller blonde hair gentleman. He wasn't the worst looking guy in the world but judging by his looks and the three buddies next to him he had to have been bad news. Even worse than those idiot guys she dated back home. Her heart started to pound and in all honesty she kind of hoped they would just turn around and walk away but she knew that wasn't going to happen. At this point there was a fair amount of people exiting the bar due to the new patrons who entered and that it was nearly twelve thirty and closing was in forty five minutes.

Aj and Sam along with Carl and Bret were all looking on just waiting for it to go down. Aj wasn't very happy at this point because he could see Steve and his goons crowding his new interest. He was about to go over there when Sam stopped him. Aj gave Sam a serious look.

"Come on man, do you really think that's a good idea? Now I know you can hold your end in a fight but with all four of them?"

"Look Sam, I don't like how close Steve is getting to her and I need to do something about it."  
"Well can you at least wait until it looks bad first? What if they just leave her alone? Or something else happens that maybe it's a night it don't end in cop calling."

"One minute, that's all I'm giving it."

"Fair enough." They all looked on.

Max had made his way back over to where Pru was. He was just wiping down some glasses staying back a little in case something was going to go wrong. He knew that Steve was about to talk to Pru and he was on alert in case things got out of hand. Pru inched closer to the bar still facing Steve. He was smiling at her and it was only making her more nervous. He almost looked like he was going to pick her up and throw her a few feet to the left like she was sitting in his favorite seat.

"Well Well boys, looks like we got some fresh meat on out hands." Steve babbled.

Pru couldn't help but roll her eyes at what he said and how he said it. "Look, I don't want any trouble okay? I'm just here to have a few beers and relax that's it okay?" She nearly pleaded with him.

"Well I'm just trying to be friendly." Steve responded.

"Well I appreciate that and all, but I'm kind of feeling a little intimidated by your closeness, I'm sure we could conversate just fine with you still a couple feet back."

"Well that don't seem to friendly, you got something against me? I sure do like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Well you sure do look good and frankly that's all that matters to me. Now what do you say we play a game of pool. If you win I'll leave you alone. But if i win, you gotta come back to my place and we an really get to know each other there." He winked at her.

"Good god are you fucking serious right now? Would you please leave me alone, you're being ridiculous." She tried turning back around to face the bar but she was halted when he grabbed her by both upper arms holding a pretty tight grip causing her to wince.

"Let go of me?" She cried out.

"Oh come on honey, let's have a little fun. Hell everybody let's just all have ourselves a good time?" He directed his attention to everyone shouting loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

He then picked Pru up and stood her in front of him. He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck causing her to squirm but it was a losing battle. At this point Max was ready to try and stop it but one of Steve's buddy' grabbed Pru' bottle and cracked it over his head. At this point almost everyone was out of the bar. Aj wasn't going to let anything stop him at this point. Against his better judgment, Sam let him go after Steve.

Steve grabbed the collar of her sweater and ripped at it tearing it across the front revealing part of her red laced bra. She tried covering herself up but again her efforts failed. But she was suddenly thrown off when someone grabbed Steve from behind strong enough to turn him completely around causing Pru to get thrown to the ground. She looked up and saw a guy who was a little shorter than Steve but had a pretty strong looking build like he worked out on a daily basis. He had a trimmed beard and some length to his brown hair with a hat on backwards. Right away she could tell he was from around here when he opened his mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't treat woman like that." The guy yelled in Steve's face showing no fear at all.

"Oh little Aj, when are you going to learn to just stay out of it? Why do you have to try and play hero? Just turn around and walk away and let me and the little lady have a good time? I mean I really don't want to have to hurt you. In fact, I'll even make you a little deal...I'll let you have her as soon as I'm done with her. Now how does that sound?" Steve retorted making Aj more pissed off.

Aj stuck to being in Steve's face. "How about I kick your ass right here one on one and we end this thing. I'm sick and tired of you coming in out town and in our bar and causing trouble."

"Alright looks like you won't get the hint pretty boy, you're ass is mine."

With that Steve took a swing making contact with Aj knocking his hat off. Aj nearly fell to the ground but looked back at Steve and swung on him missing leaving an opportunity for Steve to bash Aj in the ribs. Aj recovered quickly and got a few hits on Steve and threw some good kicks in but it was only a matter of time when Steve's buddies would jump in. They easily got the better of Aj and two of them held him back while Steve threw punches at his gut causing a lot of pain for Aj. Pru was desperate for help but knew if she tried anything it would only make the situation worse.

They were still punching away on Aj when suddenly you could hear the cock of a shot gun. Over at the bar now recovered from his hit to the head from that bottle Max was aiming the gun right at Steve. He had a serious look in his eyes. Steve and his buddies stopped and even dropped Aj to the ground. Max threatened for them to leave now or hell would break loose even more. Luckily they back out of course making a snide comment or two including the threat of, "I'll see you again baby" to Pru. But she barely noticed as she immediately ran over to Aj who had seen better days. He was laying on the ground and she knelt down next to him holding his head up. Max ran over to check on him but Pru just told him to call for an ambulance and Max was back behind the bar calling.

"Oh my gosh I really hope you're going to be okay, oh please be okay." She pleaded.

Aj looked up and at first his sight was blurry but met eyes with the beauty he saw before. She was even more pretty close up. She was wearing just the right amount of eye make-up to being out her pretty green eyes and light pink lips gloss on a set of full gorgeous lips that even after what he just went through he wouldn't mind kissing.

"Are you okay?" He choked out coughing in pain from the beats to his chest and stomach.

"Yes of course I'll live, but are you okay?" She looked so concerned.

"I think I'll make it. Gonna have a pretty shitty few days ahead of me though." He actually tried laughing. She couldn't believe he was actually trying to laugh. But she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I can't believe you did that, I don't know if that was stupid or brave." She tucked his hair behind his ear grabbing a towel from the bar dabbing it on his facial cuts.

He winced after she made contact with the one above his left eye. "I think it was a bit of both, Ouch!" He cried out.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry."

The look on her face of concern about melting his heart. Here his risked his neck for this girl and following the aftermath she cared enough to take care of him and tend to him. Most girls probably would've thank him and left it at that. This woman was a goddess. He was pretty sure he was falling in love with her and he didn't even know her name.

"So are you a nurse or something?" He winced again.

"No, I'm actually a high school math teacher. But my mom was a nurse, does that help?" She smiled innocently at him. Yep, he was in love.

"You're adorable you know that?" He boldly asked making her blush three different shades of red she hoped he didn't see in the darkened bar. But before she could even respond the EMT's were walking through the door with a stretcher.

"Oh no it's okay guys, I can get up and walk. Just take me to the hospital so I can get some ex-rays." Aj said.

"Here, let me help you up."

Pru grabbed one of his arms and helped him to his feet. She walked with him outside to the ambulance and he got in the back laying down.

"I sure you hope you're going to be okay, it was really nice meeting you." She hollered at him and stepped back so they could shut the doors. He waved weakly at her while the doors shut preventing their eye contact.

She was still standing there when a police officer approached her. They were called as well and she had to give a statement about what happened. So much for her relaxing night and a few drinks. While giving her statement to the cop a part of her was wondering if she should just check out in the morning and find another place. But there was something keeping her there. Was it the friendliness of the town folk with the exception of the four idiots? Or was it her hero Aj who being a stranger went up against four guys who could've had gosh knows what kinds of weapons all to protect her. But for now all she wanted was to be safe in her hotel room and get some much needed sleep.

 **Well that was intense...will she decide to stay? If so, will her and Aj cross paths again? or maybe even her and the evil asshole Steve? Will work on getting the next chapter up. Let me know what you think everyone, any ideas or suggestions I'm open. Thanks for everyone who stopped to check out my new little story here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone I bring to you another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Country Girl Turned Southern Bell

Chapter 2-

The next morning Pru woke up and looked around when suddenly all the memories from last night flowed threw her head. She couldn't believe how eventful her first night was. If you would've asked her a week ago if she would run after last night she definitely would have been out like a flash of light. But why hadn't she checked out and left last night? She couldn't help but think of Aj. They way he risked his neck for her. She grabbed a clean change of clothes and got into the shower.

Pru got out of the shower and changed into her close and threw on some light make-up. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out of her room and passed the lobby waving at the person at the front desk. She walked outside to her jeep and got inside. She pulled her phone out of her purse pulling up google to search for the nearest hospital. She figured they would keep him over night. She got the directions and started heading that way.

It was only a short time later when she pulled up and found a parking spot. She walked up to the main entrance and after coming in the building she looked around when a nurse stopped her. She was a bigger woman and tall too. She had big curly red hair and red lip-stick.

"Can I help you miss? You look a little lost."

"Um yeah, actually I was involved in an incident at Robbie's bar. This man helped me and unfortunately got beat up a little. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a couple ribs broken. His first name is Aj. I just wanted to see if he was okay. Would it be okay if I saw him?"

"AJ Styles, yeah he told me how Steve and those goons beat on him."

"Yes ma'am, I feel so bad for what happened to him. I know I'm not a relative or anything like that. I just want to see if he's okay."

"What happened anyway? Why was he sticking his neck out for you?" The nurse asked in a stern voice almost like she was Aj's mom.

"I drove in last night and I stopped into Robbie's just to have a couple of beers. Steve and his guys started giving me trouble for absolutely no reason. Then when things really started getting out of hand Aj jumped in getting himself beat up in the process when those assholes teamed up on him. It was such a brave thing he did for me and I sure feel bad about what happened. I just wanted to thank him again and I don't know...maybe do something nice for him especially if he's injured so much." Pru pleaded.

"You're so sweet, but Aj was released just earlier this morning. In fact he even said he was going back to work." She answered.

"Oh could you tell me where he works?"

"Sure, he works over at the big warehouse a couple miles down Barrie road. It's a big grey building you can't miss it. He runs the place, they carry all the shipment for the stores and shops around here."

"Oh thank you so much I sure appreciate it." Pru started to make her exit when the woman called after he one more time.

"Oh miss, a suggestion. Stop at Macy's bakery and diner and grab him a raspberry scone. It's his absolute favorite trust me." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, I will most certainly do that." Pru smiled back.

Pru found the address to the diner. She made her way over there and walked into the nice inviting building. It was pretty full with people but it was still technically morning. She walked up to the counter and the older smaller woman approached her.

"Well I can't say I've seen you around these parts. What can I do for you honey?"

"Well I'm bringing something for Aj Styles, he got out of the hospital this morning and I was told to come here and get him." Pru was cut off by the woman already grabbing a raspberry scone.

"Here you go honey, this is what he wants. Tell him its on me and I hope he gets better."

"You knew what happened to him?" Pru questioned.

"Oh yeah, people talk around here. So were you the girl he tried saving?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well that sure is sweet of you to check on him. Plus I sure don't mind a pretty young thing such as yourself going to see him." She smiled at Pru.

Pru blushed at her comment. "Well thank you so much. I'll be sure to tell him you said hello."

"Have a good day."

Pru got back in her jeep and headed towards Aj's work. It was only a couple miles down the road like the nurse said and you couldn't miss the building when pulling up. she park her jeep near the building by the other cars and looked for what might be the entrance. She spotted a door and walked inside. She looked around and saw only a few people. There was a younger gentleman who after asking pointed her towards Aj's office. She walked over to the office and knocked on the glass door. Aj looked up and saw her surprised that she was there. He waved her in.

"Hi there, I just thought I would come check on you. This lady at the hospital told me where you find you. She's a nice lady."

"You must be talking about Judy. Well she must of took a liking to you to send you my way. She's a good woman but doesn't take to just anyone. Oh my lord is that from Macy's? Please tell me that's a raspberry scone?" Aj stood up from his chair. Pru smiled at his childlike behavior.

"Yes, I was told this was your favorite. Here you go, I hope you're feeling better?"

"A little, I'm going to be sore for a few days but at least I can still work."

"Well I have a feeling your doctor probably wouldn't agree with that." She gave him a look.

"Oh I'll be alright, it sure is nice to see you though. I thought you would've been gone by now."

"No, after what you did for me I couldn't leave without at least checking on you."

"Does that mean you're leaving?

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well if you think about staying you should come by Robbie's. My friends and I are doing a pool tournament. Would love a cheerleader by my side. Plus I'd like for you to have a couple beers and a good time and not that horrible memory of Steve."

"Well, I'll thing about it."

"It's starts at seven, would love to see you."

"you're sweet thank you. Maybe I'll see you later, I better let you get back to work though. Plus I still haven't eaten anything today."

"Well it was good seeing you, thanks again for the scone."

Aj smiled and it hit a place in Pru's heart. He had such a sweet smile and those eyes were mesmerizing. Of course his southern accent didn't hurt either. Here she was leaving California on the road trying to start over and find something new and here was an option in front of her. Sure he was a little older than her, but she still had yet to encounter a gentleman like him. So for now she was thinking she would give it one more shot and go to Robbie's tonight. But she didn't want to tell him right there. She turned around and left heading back to her room so she could order some food and relax.

It was later on that night and Aj was at the bar with Carl and Sam and some other friends and locals. The pool tournament was going to be getting underway soon. It was nearly seven when Sam patted Aj on the back distracting him from looking at the clock for the eighth time.

"Dude, what makes you think she's going to come?"

"I don't know, I just hope she does. I want to show her a good time and maybe she'll stay."

"Do you really think so? I mean Steve really did a number on her first night here. Plus, it sounds like from what you've said that she is just passing through and after what happened last night and i was her i wouldn't stay."

"Well, I was trying to lay on my southern charm. So I'm hoping it worked."

"What is so special about this girl anyway?"

"Dude, she came to the hospital to see me and when I wasn't there she found out where I worked and brought me my favorite breakfast. I'm telling you man, there is something about this woman. She's different from all the other one's."

"Well gees man, you make it sound like your in love or something."

"I'm not so sure about that, but I sure see myself doing that some day. Now let's go kick some ass, this tournament is about to start."

Pru was grabbing her purse after just getting ready, of course she was running late and hated that but at least she could be a few minutes late for this. Plus, she didn't want to seem desperate or anything like that. she checked herself in the mirror one more time before walking out of her door. She walked past the lobby and waved then walked outside. The hotel was booked so she had to park in back. She walked around the building towards her car just past some dumpsters when she saw what was ahead of her and was in pure terror. Steve was standing there like he was waiting for her. Somehow in this moment she was relieved that his friends weren't with him. She started to go back the other direction but he was too quick for her.

"I've missed you darling, now you wouldn't be heading out would you?"

"Leave me alone okay? I don't want any trouble. I just want to go about my way. Please." Steve took joy in the fear in her voice.

"You know I don't know why you're so afraid of me sweetheart. All I want is for you to be my woman. I would treat you like a queen."

"I don't think so, I have no interest in that, now leave me the hell alone." She started to get angry.

"Oh what, is it that stupid wimp Aj you want? Please woman, I beat his ass and I didn't even break a sweat doing it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your stupid pals had to jump in and help. You are nothing but a coward and a piece of shit. Now leave me the fuck alone now or I'm going to scream so loud."

"Try it bitch."

He raised his hand striking her hard in the face knocking her to the ground almost knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and held her slapping her across the face. "Scream now bitch! Let's hear it!" She groaned. He threw her to the ground kicking her in the side causing her to cry out in pain. He got down on the ground and ripped at her shirt and then started working at the zipper on her jeans. She was crying out and trying to fight as much as she could when someone from a few feet away called out stopping Steve. He got up and saw two guys standing there and he ran off. They both ran up to Pru and one of them called the cops.

Meanwhile at the bar it had just turned to eight thirty and Aj was still looking at the clock. He was bummed that she hadn't shown up and to top it off his pool game was on. Carl approached him. "She's not coming man, come on and focus we got five hundred dollars riding on this and were in the lead."

"I'm sorry man, I just really thought she was coming."

They continued on playing for about another hour when the two guys that help Pru walked into the bar. They knew Aj and all his friends and they ordered a beer and joined in as the tournament was finishing. Aj was still in the lead and it was looking like a win when he overheard one of the guys talking about a girl going to the hospital. He was listening in on it more when he realized that it was likely Pru they were talking about.

Aj had just won the tournament and didn't even take the time to celebrate. He grabbed his keys and hopped in his truck making his way over to the hospital. A part of him was in denial and was hoping it wasn't really Pru, but he knew that it had to be her. he found a spot to park and made his way in. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to see her but it was when he saw Judy working and knew she would help him out. He walked over to her almost a little out of breath.

"Hey sweetheart, she just got brought in about an hour ago. She's going to be okay, she's just banged up and bruised. He did do a number on her though. The cops are trying to find him right now but he could be long gone." Knowing he was looking for Pru.

"Thanks Judy, so Steve did this?"

"Yeah, she was conscious enough to express that. The cops just took her statement then left. She's down the hall in room 116 if you want to see her. But I would keep it short okay?"

"Thank you so much." He gave her a quick hug and went towards her room.

Pru was laying in her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and smiled when she saw Aj. "Hi, how did you find out so fast where I was?"

"Someone came in the bar and told everyone what happened. I figured it was you so i finished my tournament and headed over here."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah, five hundred dollars."

"Wow, that's so amazing. Sorry to take away from your victory."  
"Oh no it's not your fault. I just hope you're okay. My friends knew where I was going."

"I think I'll be okay, I just hurt pretty bad."

"I can't believe he did that to you. I hope they catch his ass. Although i wish I could get a piece of him first."

She smiled at how uppity he was. "I'm sure they'll get him somehow."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, probably can't go anywhere in case they find him and press charges on him. I'm so scared to stay though in case he comes back or any of his friends come after me. I'm so scared I don't know what to do."

"Listen, my buddy Sam has a spare room at his place. It's cheap rent, it's somewhere else you can stay until you get your own place or i guess if you choose to leave."

"Really? Do you think he would be okay with that?"

"Yes, he's been trying to find someone to fill that room. He's got a daughter going to college soon so anything will help."

"Wow, well that would be great. Can you ask him for me and let me know? I be able to move in as soon as tomorrow after I check out of the hotel."

"Okay, are they releasing you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to stay the night and I should be okay to leave tomorrow."

"Would you like me to come pick you up? I can take you over to the hotel and formally check out."

"Oh Aj, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, you came to see me in the hospital even though I checked out before you got here. The least I could do is make sure you're going to be okay. I guess I feel kind of bad because all this stuff has happened to you in such a short period of time."

"Yeah, it's definitely overwhelming. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It's really no problem. But I probably better let you get some rest. Judy said I could only see you for a short time."

"Thanks again Aj, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here around ten in the morning."

"Bye,"

"Goodnight Pru."

Aj left the hospital and Pru continued laying in her bed. She couldn't get him off her mind. He was so good to her and sweet. Was he doing this just to be nice? Or did he like her or something. She was determined to find out.

 **Okay everyone, I think I'm going to end it there. Hope you enjoyed my new update. Please send a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading everybody!**


End file.
